Cloud Penguin
Cloud Penguin '''(also abbreviated as CuP) is a Club Penguin trainer or "cheat program" that has many useful a How To Use Cloud Penguin is a program that modifies Club Penguin and can effect the game on three different levels: server-sided, client-sided, and aux server-sided. The aux server indicates the effects can only be seen by other Cloud Penguin users. Server-sided indicates everyone on Club Penguin can see your effects, but beware of Club Penguin moderators as they will ban you if they see suspicious activity. Client-sided indicates only you can see your effects. You can download Cloud Penguin here. Once you click on the download link, you'll be greeted by an ad. Do not click on the ad, no matter what it says (typically says "DOWNLOAD READY" etc). Once the 5 seconds are up, in the top right hand corner, click "Skip Ad". After that, Cloud Penguin will be downloaded automatically as a .zip file. You have to extract the contents of this .zip file, using a program like WinZip, 7zip, or similar. If you don't have one of these programs, I recommend downloading WinZip's trial for free here. Once you have your .zip opener program, go to the place where you downloaded Cloud Penguin (typically going to be in your Downloads folder). Right click the file and click "extract to here" or extract it to wherever you'd like. Click use evaluation version if you're using WinZip's trial. You may run into a screen that blocks it because it's from an unpublished company, click more and "Run anyway" -- I've downloaded it on several PCs with no viruses. Once that's done, you can click the Cloud Penguin Installer and install it. It'll create a desktop icon for it. Once it's downloaded, click on it from your desktop. Cloud Penguin requires an account to use. This IS NOT your Club Penguin account, but your Cloud Penguin account (used to access Cloud Penguin forums and your add-ons). This isn't asking you for your CP information. Once you have a CUP account, sign in. Before logging in to CP, go to the "CuP store" in the top. This is where you will get your add-ons in order to do things like walking on walls. Otherwise, you have no cheats. Once you have your downloaded add-ons, you can log in and use the add-in manager to run your add-ons by right clicking on the add-on you want to use. The "About" option by right clicking also helps if you're not sure how an add-on works. Add-ons There are many add-ons for Cloud Penguin, but here I'll list the best for Snowvalkia-usage: * '''CuP Chat, Colored Names, CuP name/Auxserver - Other Cloud Penguin users, including yourself, will be able to see messages you send via CuP chat and any aux server-sided effects such as nameglow or name changer. * Filter Check - Sick of not knowing if your message went through due to Club Penguin's weird filters? FEAR NO MORE! Filter Check is an add-on that allows you to see if your message showed or not. If it showed, it'll be highlighted in green. If not, it'll be the regular white bubble. * Walk On Walls - You get to walk places you couldn't, typically walls. * Anti-Log Off - No more being disconnected after 10 minutes, or ever. * Empty Servers - Run this during server selection screen to be able to access every server, full or not. * Item & Furniture Adder - Basically Penguin Lodge's item and furniture adders. It won't give you every item if CP has patched it. See Also * Official Cloud Penguin website & forums * Cloud Penguin Twitter * Cloud Penguin YouTube channel * Cloud Penguin Wiki (semi-outdated) Category:Platforms